Gone
by Marikspanda
Summary: Bakura has left and Ryou cant cope. Marik and Malik come and they know of bakuras whereabouts. so basicly this story is a fail but read and reveiw  -
1. He is gone

_**Heya this is my failed attempt at writing! but oh well! **_

**_Read and review!_**

Pain raked through my wrist.

I glanced down at my arm. Red liquid dripped down onto my out stretched fingertips.

Blood.

I stare at it as though it was a strange new specimen in a lab. I cock my head to one side, letting my long white hair fall across my face. I slowly move the knife away. Thoughts still raced through my mind. You know in cartoons where they have an angel and a demon on their shoulders, it was like that. _Pull the knife away. Don't pull the knife away because remember how worthless you are. Take the knife away because why do it? Why not?_ All day long, seven days a week. Worthless, worthless me. The floor rushed up to meet me as the putrid smell hit me like a wave of repulsion.

"Ryou, what are you doing? Ryou? Ryou!" a frantic cry broke into my unconscious.

"Hmmm. Wha?" I mumble.

"Ryou, what were you thinking, you freaking idiot?" I flinch as the bathroom door flings open and the room floods with light. Seto stands in the doorway with his hands on his hips. "Well…?"

"I don't know… what I always do…" I slur out, what is wrong with me?

"Pray tell, what would that would be?" Seto sounded angry, oops.

"That I am… ah… worthless." I start to cry, "Not even Bakura thought I was worth anything!"

"What happened with Bakura was out of your hands. You couldn't do anything." Seto still sounded angry but there was also a hint of fear in his voice.

"Yes there was! I could have been better! I could have been there when he needed me! IF I HAD BEEN A BETTER FRIEND!" I was screaming at him now. I stand up intending to storm out the door and lock myself in my room but as I sit up the room starts spinning and I nearly vomit all over Seto's shoes. I lie back down, resting my head back on the cool floor, still thinking that it may have been a good idea to vomit on Seto.

Seto sighs, "You can't keep going like this, Ryou. Trying to commit suicide won't help anyone." I nod, I agree but of course what does he know? He wasn't there.

He didn't see the hurt in Bakura's eyes as I left him, nor did Seto hear his anguished screams on the roof in the middle of the night.

Our last conversation still played in my head. We were in the park, me sitting crossed legged on the grass and him standing and looking down at me. He explained that he had to leave the country for a family thing and he wasn't likely to see me again. I had tears streaming down my face but I hid my emotions behind my long hair, I stared at him and we didn't say anything for a long while then I said "No you can't leave me! No! This isn't happening!" I started to hyperventilate. When I think about it now it seems selfish of me to do that, to torture him like that when he was going through worse and wasn't showing it at all. Anyway, he just said in a quiet voice and said "I have to go, I have the exotic accent." I found that funny for some weird reason then we were both rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter. Then the next day he was gone and I have never seen him since.


	2. Fun at school

_**THE VERY NEXT DAY (a/n I know you are thinking dum dum dadadum duck song)**_

"Ryoooouuuu! Joey took my sandwich!" A whiney voice of the tri-coloured hair freak (also known as Yugi) cut into my thoughts.

"And I bloody care why?" I snap back and relish the look of shock on his little panda face. Ha ha ha, he looks so sad and helpless that I almost regret saying it. Almost.

"Hey, Ryou do you want to play Duel monsters with me?" says Yami.

"No because I actually think of other things besides cards and imaginary creatures."

"What's gotten into you today, Ryou? Wait, what's that on your wrists?" says a concerned Tea. I hastily pulled down the sleeves of my jacket to cover my arms. I hoped no one would notice my scars.

"Yeah, what happened?" chorused the voices of my other friends. I sigh and pull my hair in front of my face and turn away from them. What's the point? They are going to be ten times harder to explain to than Marik. The bell goes, time for class. Hooray (sarcastic voice).

"Hello students." Calls Miss Stewart as she crosses the room to the whiteboard. "We have a new student entering our class." Ohhh this will be interesting. She opens her mouth to say more but the door bursts open and slams against the wall.

"Ooops." Mutters a slightly cringing boy as he walks into the room. "Sorry. These doors are slightly more greased than the ones in Egypt." Something about him made me sit up straighter, stop sketching different ways of killing myself. He was beautiful. Something about him made me want to stare at him more.

"What are you sorry for, Marik? It's you doing a favour for them for actually turning up not the other way round." An annoyed sounding voice trailed after him. Followed by another similarly beautiful looking teen walked in.

"Shut up, Malik!" The one that seemed to be Marik hissed, "Sorry about my brother. He can get quite obnoxious at times. Owww!" The 'Owww' was caused by Malik punching him in the arm.

"That's quite alright, Marik. And you, Malik, you may not know this but we have a no contact policy, meaning you aren't allowed to punch people." Says Miss Stewart, at this Marik pointed and laughed at his brother earning another punch in the arm. Miss S just glared at him. "You can both go take a seat next to Ryou and Yugi." I saw Malik lean over and whisper something that sounded like 'dibs not with the white haired freak'. _WHITE HAIRED FREAK!_ _WHAT IS HE ON ABOUT, BLONDE HAIRED MORON! _ What makes matters worse is that Marik smiled at him and walked defiantly towards Yugi. Malik sighed and calmly strolled towards me, ignoring the stares of the other students.

"So… why are you in this dump?" I ask him when he_ finally_ sat down in the empty seat.

"Hmm? What? Sorry I couldn't hear you over my hotness." Marik was right, he is an obnoxious idiot. Of course he was put next to me. Damn you to the seventh hell, Bakura! "Who sat here? A freak like you? Or an idiot like that short panda kid?" I don't answer, I just kept staring at the front of the room. "Hello! I am talking to you!"

"I know, but I am choosing not to answer you because it would lead to conversation which means you talking and I really don't like your voice." I snap at him. Wow! I am on a roll today. Malik looked stunned for a short moment then muttered something about limey white-haired fruitcakes_. Idiot._ _Freaking moron. Stupid Egyptian dork._

"Ryou?" Miss Stewart's piercing voice penetrated my soundless ranting.

"Yes?"

"what's the answer, Ryou, or were you not paying attention?" Damn! she knows me too well. I run my tingling fingertips through my hair, forgetting about my jacket sleeves. They slip down and for a second, my scars on my wrists showed.

"Umm… forty two?" I answer quickly.

"Maybe if we were doing maths but we are in history so the answer is no." _Cow._

"hey." Hissed the annoying voice next to me.

"What?" I hiss back. This kid was getting on my nerves.

"Are you ok?" God I hated that question.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw your scars."

"So?" I stand up. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINEUS!" I yell and storm out of the room, slamming the door behind me. The floor and walls shook like a mini earthquake. _Ha. _A small smile played on my lips. _Where to go, where to go indeed. _Without realising it my feet had taken me to the park. The park I hadn't been to since Bakura left, there was too many memories.


	3. At the park

"Hello? Are you ok?" A sudden soft voice made me jump. I turn, it was Marik. "Ryou, right? As you may know, I am Marik Ishtar." A hysterical giggle escapes my lips and Marik looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was. "What's so funny?" he demanded, his brow crinkling in confusion.

"Oh nothing. It's just a joke my friend and I had."

"And… what is it?" he was getting frustrated now. Good.

"We were on a James Bond buzz and we were walking around saying our names like James Bond. It was fun." I stare off into the park. Memories playing in my mind like a mini movie.

"Ha ha. I am Ishtar, Marik Ishtar." He giggled. Apart from the looks it was hard to believe that this giggling bundle of blonde was brothers with the obnoxious self-absorbed moron that sat next to me in class. I laugh along with him, remembering when Bakura and I chased each other around the park then finally catching each other and saying 'we meet again, Jones. Ryou Jones.' _Ahh… good times. _ "Hell ooh? Ryou? Your kinda staring into space. Are you ok?" Arghhhhhh what do the Ishtar brothers have with that question?

"Yes, yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I snap. Marik looked upset. "Oh god. Don't bloody cry. I am sorry, ok?" Marik's face lit up slightly.

"Hey, do you wanna play James Bond?" Stupid kid, oh well. I shall humour him.

"Sure. Why not?" The next hour or so consisted of guns, acrobatics and horrible German accents.

"Hey, Dipstick and Freakazoid!" a loud despised voice called from the top of the hill. Great, Malik.

"Stop talking about yourself like that, Malik, it's bad for your self-esteem." Yelled back Marik. Good on him.

"I know you are, you said you are, but what am I?"

"That doesn't make any sense, you idiot."

"Because shut up!"

"That doesn't make any sense either, you foolish fool."

"I don't care!"

"You should care!" yeah that's gonna get annoying.

"Both of you shut the bloody hell up! Malik what are you doing here?" I yell.

"Well I am glad you asked. Miss whatserface is pissed you left and told us to go have lunch early so she can find you. Maybe I should tell her where you two are." He says calmly as he practically glides down the hill.

"Do that and I will punch you into next week."

"Like you could, weak puny child."

"what did you call me?"

"A Weak Puny Child. Is there something wrong with your hearing or something?" I lunge at him but Marik is quicker and pulls me back before I manage to punch his brother.

"Calm down, Bakura. He doesn't mean it. He is just winding you up." Wait. What did he call me? Bakura? How does he know Bakura? Marik realising his mistake blushed and stammered out. "Ryou. That's what I said. Ryou."

"Yeah right, brother. You aren't a very good liar even that big blonde idiot with the punching fetish could see through it." sniggered Malik, obviously unaware of the anger welling up in me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I scream, pulling at Marik's fingers that are restraining me. I had to get out but at the same time I had to stay to hear about him. Him being Bakura.

"Ahh… Umm… Ahh… This is really hard to explain but ahh…" Marik looked down at the grass, avoiding my eyes. His violet eyes brimming with tears. Malik sighed in frustration.

"Yes, Malik. Do you have something to share?" I say bitterly.

"In the matter of fact I do. Your little friend here has been looking for you for about, I don't know, six months. And the-stupid-friggen-bastard-that-dare-call-himself-my-brother-aka-odion and Ishizu made me come with him from Egypt to this stinking hell hole. All for a favour of a friend."

"What?" I was confused. Why was he telling me this?

"Oh yeah. Marik, I have some good news and some bad news." He says, directing his attention to my captor.

"Fine, what's the good news?" Marik sighed.

"Your little playmate is coming in twenty four hours." Marik's purple eyes widened in shock.

"What? How is that good news? Bring on the bad news."

"It's just that he should have told you yesterday, Binky boy." Answers a quiet but sinister voice. Wait! I know that all-too-familiar accent. Bakura?

"Bakura?" I cry happily.

"Bakura!" stammers Marik in shock.

"Bakura." Utters Malik coolly.

"Me!" exclaims Bakura cheerfully. "What have been doing without me, Ry? Getting into trouble, I hope." His grin fades as his eyes flicked to my wrist. "Oh Ry. Let him go. He isn't hurting anyone." I stumble as Marik's arms left mine. Bakura pulls me into a hug. "Was this because of me? Is this because I left you alone with Seto for company?" I smile despite my urge to start whimpering.

"I missed you so much." I whisper into his long hair.

"I am sorry to interrupt this little get-together but the Asshole and Marik's sister are here." Marik's voice brought me back to reality.

"For you information I am your sister too and his name is Odeon not asshole, Malik." Lectured a strange lady with a cool-looking necklace to Malik.

"Arghhh! It's Ishizu and the Bastard! I am so scared. I am quaking in my boots." Mutters Malik sarcastically.

"Bloody wanker." Bakura whispers in my ear. I giggle, that was exactly what I was thinking.


	4. the flaaaasshhbaaacck

_**Later on…..**_

I am lead blindly by Bakura, his hand my only guide.

"Can I take it off yet?" I ask tugging at the blindfold but it was skilfully tied by trained hands.

"No, not yet." He says slightly amused, gently slapping my hands away. The next few minutes were in silence. Yeah… I can't keep that up for long.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Cant you tell me now?" I hear Bakura laugh softly. "What?!" I ask self consciously.

"Nothing. Its just that I blindfold you then you ask why I cant tell you where we are going."

"Yeah…? So?" I ask, confused. "So, are you going to tell me?" Bakura laughs again. He pulls one of my arms so I spin, catching me as I fall into him. He lightly tugs at the blindfold and it falls away in his hand. I blink a couple of times to clear my blurry vision.

"No need."

I take in my surroundings. We were in a light clearing, surrounded in a dense forest aside from a skinny path lead from it. Obviously the way we came. The light was perfect; not dark and scary but not to bright. Everything around me was green, vibrant and alive. I turn back to Bakura, who was leaning against a tree. Watching me silently. "Its beautiful," I utter breathlessly. He just nods. "But why have you brought me here?"

"Don't you remember, Ry?" he asks quietly. Then it clicks. The clearing, the forest, everything.

_**~Two years before~**_

It was the night of the first ever school dance I actually considered going to. I comb my fingers through my ivory hair, take a deep breath and make my way down the stairs (careful not to trip and fall on my face). I scan the room. Dad, drinking beer, watching TV and ignoring me. As per usual. I would give anything to say that my mother was rushing around taking photos and fussing over minor details or to say my big sister was insulting me and messing my hair that took over an hour to perfect. But I can't. They died in a car crash on my seventh birthday, my dad was, IS, a wreck. I started hating people and wandering around on my own. I was known as 'Ryou the emo' or 'Ry-emo' that continued for years until we moved from London and I met Bakura. Reckless, sarcastic Bakura. Perfect because he was imperfect. Now he was sitting in my living room, slouched in an armchair in a black tux. I wince.

"How bad do I look?" I ask quietly, looking down past my bright white tuxedo.

"Ryou. Are you kidding? You look brilliant! But come on, moneybags is waiting!" He grabs my arm and runs me to the door. I make a half-hearted call to my dad, like he would care, and jump into Setos' limo. This was waiting outside with Seto looking good in a grey pinstripe suit, Yugi in a cute blue suit, Yami looking really hot in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, and Tea as her normal slightly cute slightly annoying childish self in a short silvery dress.

"Hey guys," I say as I squeeze between Bakura and Yami, "where's Joey and Tristan?"

"I don't want that mutt in my limo. And Tristan was still gelling his hair so after half an hour of circling his block I got bored and made my driver pick up everyone else." Seto says, his nose slightly crinkling at the thought of Joey.

"OK, fair call," I can hardly sit still. I was like a squirrel on caffeine, "God I am nervous."

"Why? It's just a dance." Inquires Yami. I blush.

"Well, it's kind of my first dance and I have some crazy idea that it must be perfect." I shake my head at the thought. Yami puts his arm around my shoulders. I hope he didn't notice that I tensed under his touch.

"Don't worry Ryou, we will make sure that your night is perfect," his voice is low, "or at least I will." He leans closer to my face, my eyes widen and my breath quickens. I duck out from under him and scoot as far away as I can from him. Nearly head butting Bakura in the process.

"Ha ha. Watch out Bakura. I think Ryou is coming on to you." Tea laughs. I blush and look down. I mutter an apology and use all my strength and self-control to not show how much I wanted to punch her in the face. _**[a/n I think it would be better if she did but then she would hate him and she might be useful later on]**_

"Ha. You bloody wish. You always did like those gay make out scenes." He fires back.

"How do you know? Have you been perving at me?"

"Maybe. You never know." He crosses his arms in defiance. The two bickering teens glare at each other for a few silent seconds till Bakura starts laughing then that starts all of us.


	5. the flaaaashbaaaacckk cont

We chat the rest of the way to the brightly lit school gym; though there is an obviously awkward tension between Yami and I. We pull up to the gaudy gym and I exhale loudly.

"Wow. They have managed to make this shit hole look like a club in Vegas. And not a good club at that." Seto complains.

"It could be worse. They could have gone with the twilight theme" Yami replies.

"Oh good god! I really would have had to kill myself!"Bakura laughs, waiting for Tea to explode.

"Bakura! Build a bridge and do the world a favour by jumping off it! Twilight is awesome!" she fumes and storms inside with a bewildered Yugi trailing behind her.

"What was that about?"I curiously ask Seto, cocking my head to one side in confusion.

"Basically, Bakura hates twilight and Tea loves it with a passion. Enough said." Seto informs me.

"She is just stupid and can't see sense." Bakura argues.

"Sure, sure. Shall we go in or just stand out here talking?" I ask boredly, attempting to warm my frozen hands.

"I prefer the latter option but I suppose you two actually wanna go in." Bakura complains. I laugh and grab his arm, dragging him towards the dimly lit gym hall.

The inside of the gym is dark but with horrible, tacky, coloured Christmas lights strung up around the edges. The coloured disco ball made a brave attempt to light up the basketball lined dance floor. Duke Devlin was the 'mixologist' at the neon lined bar over at the far end of the gym. Bakura immediately heads over towards him. Great. I had just been ditched for spiked punch.

"Hey…" Mai Valentine starts talking to me. I stifle the urge to groan. Why does this chick insist on stalking me?

"Uh… hi?" I say quietly.

"Are you here with someone?" I briefly glance over at Bakura, who is laughing with Duke. "And I don't mean friends."

"No?" I reply. What the bloody hell does she want? She moves closer to me, her lips at my ear.

"Wanna dance with me?" her breath tickling my ear. I shove her away.

"How about 'a-hell, no!'" I hurry over to Bakura, unable to keep myself from chuckling at her shocked expression. She seemed to think that because she was... 'well endowed' that guys should be tripping over themselves to go out with her despite the fact she had the personality of a slug. And a boring slug at that.

"You're in a good mood. Did you punch Tea in the face?" he asks with a rather hopeful tone in his voice

"No but I _did_ just rejected Mai valentine in one of the rudest ways ever. And it was awesome!"I gush out.

"Damn! Asking for you to punch Tea was too much I guess! But I suppose that counts, that Mai is such a slut."

"Hey, Ryou!" Duke calls from behind a punch bowl.

"Hi Duke. Long time no see. Where have you been for the past month or so?"

"Around. Can I get you a drink? Coke maybe?"

"No thank you, I am fine." I say nervously

"Smart move. Duke's drinks are usually nine parts bourbon and one parts anything else." Bakura laughs as Duke hits him in the gut.

"Hey! Its more like eight point five parts!" he protests.

"Ryou? Imagine finding you here." A familiar sing-song voice sends a shiver down my spine. I stiffen and turn.

"Who is this?" Bakura asks, folding his arms across his chest, frowning.

"Bakura this is Kat. A… friend from London."I murmur. Kat chuckles ominously. Oh no. I steal myself for the worst

"Bakura? Is this your new boyfriend? Or haven't you seen fit to tell them yet?"I tense and Bakura looks confused.

"Kat, where's Kaitlin? Don't you guys share a brain or something?" Kat face softens slightly then instantly hardens again.

"That's none of your concern." she hissed

"Whoa, hold up. What's going on here? What do you mean boyfriend? And who's Kaitlin?"Bakura asks, obviously confused.

"Is she hot?"Duke pipes up. Kat practically growls at him and I sigh resignedly. I guess there's no avoiding it now.

"Kaitlin is Kats twin," I turn to Kat, "what happened between us was nothing, it's all in the past now- can't you leave it there?" I ask as calmly as possible, trying not to let my fear show.

"NOTHING?!" she screams and everyone stops and stares at the dark haired midget in the black dress. Out of nowhere a girl, who looks exactly like the angry gremlin but with lighter hair and in a white outfit, hurries over and hugs Kats arm.

"Calm down, kitty. It's ok." She murmurs soothingly.

"Hello Kaitlin." I say awkwardly. I am met with another glare from Kat.

"Oh, hey Ryou," She replies brightly, as if we were still friends,

"sorry about Kat. She is a bit, you know…" Kaitlin shrugs in a 'you know how she is and I'm sorry you had to witness it' kind of way.

"Don't be sorry, she's the crazy one!" Bakura pipes up. Kaitlin jumps and looks alarmed as if just noticing him.

"Hi, I'm Bakura and you are Kaitlin I take it?" Bakura says frowning at her as if trying to suss her out

"Uh… Yeah. Ryou and I were friends in London." She answers quietly, glancing over at me. I avoided her gaze, trying to keep up my calm facade.

"Huh. He has never mentioned you. Or Kat for that matter." Oh dear. Bad move. Anger flickers in her eyes.

"Doesn't surprise me! We weren't important. We were just his only friends. Our house was just his only refuge when his dad got too drunk to look after him. We were only the people that took the time to try and understood him!" Kaitlin screeched, trembling with anger. Kat puts her arm around her shoulders to still her.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-I just wanted to start again." I stammer.

"What? In your new gay life?" Kat laughs harshly. "Wait. You haven't told them yet have you? You haven't told them that you broke my sister's heart because you were more into sucking cock! Come on Kaitlin; let's give this fag and his boyfriends some privacy." She storms off with Kaitlin in tow.

"Well that was odd." Duke comments after a while of stunned silence.

"No shit." Bakura says, still dumfounded.

"At least I was right. She was hot AND British. Even better." I hit Duke in the gut. "What?! What did I do?!"

"She's my ex, you douche!" I snap at him.

"Really?! You have an ex?! Whoa you had me fooled!" I glare at him furiously, trying hard to keep the tears back, feeling the tell-tale stinging in the corner of my eyes.

"Is what she said true?" Bakura asks quietly. I instantly feel sick. Suddenly the gym is too loud, too hot and too cramped. I had to get out.

"I-I have to go!" I gasp and run out of the huge double doors despite the protests of teachers and the calls of Bakura and Duke. In my mind I could hear Kats harsh laughter and see Kaitlin crying all over again. I run, blinded by tears, for what seemed like forever. When I stop I am in a clearing.

"I take that as a yes then?" I jump as Bakura steps out from behind a tree, panting heavily. "God your fast when you're upset. Why aren't you like that in PE class?" I fall to my knees as sobs wrack through my body. His warm arms envelope me until I stop crying.

"It's ok. I knew you were gay all along. I'm fine with it" He whispers softly in my ear.

"How could you know? I never told anyone but Kaitlin and Kat."

"Because I'm gay." he shrugged nonchalantly "I have my own built in freaking gaydar!"

"Wait, what? You're gay?" I gasp

"Duh," Bakura laughs, "wasn't it obvious?"

"Not to me it wasn't! Wait- if you knew I was gay then why did you ask if it was true?"

"I had to be sure." He pulls me to my feet and looks down at me. As I look into his chocolate brown eyes I whisper.

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

_**You should review. Please? I will abandon this story if no one comments! I know I have a chapter in progress but I will stop trust me!**_


End file.
